<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fire Sale by ambiguously</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957356">Fire Sale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously'>ambiguously</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: Resistance (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, MayThe4th Treat, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flix and Orka have found a niche for a new business opportunity.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Flix/Orka (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>May the 4th Be With You Star Wars Fanworks Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fire Sale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrilu/gifts">kyrilu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>With thanks to E for the beta notes!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the celebration after Exegol, Yeager wandered through the knots of people happy to see each other alive. He'd checked in with his own team, and he'd left them to have their well-deserved fun. The battle had been long, and while everyone else around him was gearing up for a party, he was content with coming out alive. He'd seen enough post-battle parties with the Rebellion to last him a lifetime. He had been hoping to leave the battles behind, too.</p><p>Amid the bustle, he heard familiar voices who hadn't come here with him. He wasn't surprised to find them, and his lack of surprise startled him more. Somehow he'd known this pair would be up to something.</p><p>"Flix. Orka. Something you want to tell me about?"</p><p>Flix continued rooting through a gravicrate while Orka turned around and gave him a grin. "Yeager! Our favorite customer!"</p><p>"Second favorite," Flix said, not turning. "Neeku brought us those sweetcakes last week."</p><p>"Right. Second-favorite customer. So what do you say?"</p><p>He folded his arms. "I say, what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be back on the Colossus."</p><p>Flix placed a large armful of cloth on an overturned scrap wing panel Yeager realized they were using as a table. "The Colossus is lovely. We'll go back soon."</p><p>"Yeah. All our stuff's there."</p><p>"So is Bitey. Synara promised to feed him but he pines when we're away."</p><p>Yeager felt a small headache begin to pound behind his left eye, as he often did when the Acquisitions team went off on a conversational tangent. "Why are you here on Ajan Kloss?"</p><p>"Business opportunity," said Flix.</p><p>Orka said, "And because you're our second favorite customer, we'll cut you a deal. For you, half price."</p><p>"You know I could have General Dameron walk over here right now and throw the two of you into the brig." He wasn't sure the base had a brig. He'd been lucky they had a 'fresher.</p><p>"All right," Orka said, raising his hands in defeat. "Three for one. You can give the other two to Kaz and Torra."</p><p>"You can't salvage and sell the wrecks from Exegol."</p><p>"Us?" Flix asked. "Of course not! We don't perform salvage."</p><p>"Right," Orka agreed, waving his arm in front of himself for emphasis. "We are strictly sales."</p><p>Yeager's temper was fraying. "Then what are you selling?"</p><p>Orka said, "Didn't I say?" He smacked his head. "Advertising, Flix. We gotta work more on the advertising."</p><p>"I'll write us an advertising jingle when we get back to the station." He began humming to himself.</p><p>"That's that melody you were working on last night."</p><p>"Good ear. Did you like it?"</p><p>Orka waved his hand. "It could use a little oomph."</p><p>Yeager said, "You're selling music?"</p><p>Flix proudly held up the cloth. Yeager recognized the familiar shape of the most basic tunic available in the Colossus's stores. He had dozens. On the front of each, someone had hurriedly stamped: "I survived the Battle of Exegol!"</p><p>"We have your size," Orka said, spinning to root through his crate until he found one in Yeager's favorite shade of green. "Here you go."</p><p>Flix said, "It even brings out your eyes."</p><p>"Why are you selling shirts about the battle?"</p><p>"Collector's item," said Flix.</p><p>"Cheap at twice the price!" said Orka. "You need one. Everyone here needs one so you'll always remember the battle."</p><p>Yeager thought that given enough time, he might manage to forget this particular fight for a few hours at a time. He shook his head. "You're out of your minds."</p><p>Flix said, "When we're rich and retire to a nice pleasure planet, they'll call us eccentric."</p><p>"I want a place by the beach."</p><p>"Of course. But not too close to where my mother lives."</p><p>"Definitely not."</p><p>Yeager watched them drift into their fantasy of their opulent future together. He could tell Poe about this little enterprise and have the newly-elevated General shut them down, but what was the point? They'd learn the hard way no one was going to buy a shirt to remember a battle they'd just fought in.</p><p>"Hey!" said a new voice. Kaz appeared from the crowd. "Hi, guys. What are you doing?"</p><p>Seeing Yeager wasn't biting, the two entrepreneurs ignored him and turned to Kaz instead. "Something you're gonna want, Kaz," said Orka as Flix dramatically showed off the shirt again.</p><p>"That's so neat!" said Kaz, already reaching for his credits. Yeager sighed, and walked off as Flix and Orka debated if Kaz was their third or fourth favorite customer.</p>
<hr/><p>The next morning, back home on the Colossus and happier for it, he woke up to find a shirt left on his workbench with a note in Kaz's haphazard handwriting: "Poe asked me to give this to you. Hope you like it!"</p><p>It was even his favorite color.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>